Mary's Song Oh My My My
by cowgirl8016
Summary: One-shot Trory! Based on the Taylor Swift song. It's my first fic, so please R&R. Thank you!


A/N: This is my first story! I hope you enjoy, and please R&R!!!! Italics are the flashbacks and bold italics are the song :)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. The CW owns GG and Taylor Swift owns "Mary's Song (Oh My My MY)

**MARY'S SONG**

"Tristan and Rory Dugrey would like to share their first dance as a married couple." The DJ announced. Tristan and Rory took their place on the floor and wrapped their arms around each other as the song played and the flashbacks began.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Seven year old Rory Gilmore, or Mary as she was affectionately called by her best friend, nine year old Tristan Dugrey, was chatting with her best friends Paris and Lane about how cute the boys at Stars Hollow Elementary were when one of the very boys they were discussing strolled by._

"_Hello girls," Tristan greeted them,"Mary" he added with a wink._

_Rory smiled and blushed, "Hey Trissy."_

"_I told you not to call me that."_

"_Well I want you to call me by my name but you don't do that TRISSY" Rory shot back with her tongue sticking out. Paris and Lane giggled and pulled Rory away so they could go back to talking about their new found interest in boys._

_Unbeknownst to the young children, Tristan's parents, Carol and Michael, and Rory's mother and step-father, Lorelai and Luke, looked on with smiles._

"_Those two will definitely end up together, and they don't even know it," commented Michael Dugrey. Luke nodded in agreement as the two young mothers rolled their eyes, even though they whole-heartedly agreed._

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
**__**I looked at you like the stars that shined  
**__**In the sky, the pretty lights  
**__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
**__**Growing up together and falling in love  
**__**and our Mamas smiled  
**__**And rolled their eyes  
**__**And said oh my my my **_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Thirteen year old Tristan and his best friends from Stars Hollow Middle School, Jess and Logan, sat up in the tree house behind the Gilmore-Danes residence talking about the hottest girls in school, Stephanie and Summer. _

"_I'm betting that I am the first one to land one of those girls," Tristan said with a knowing smirk._

"_I don't think so Dugrey, I bet I can bag both girls before you can get one," Logan replied in a arrogant tone._

_All of the sudden they heard a girl yelling from the back porch, "TRISTAN!!!!"_

_Logan smirked, "you will never get laid with her following you around" as he pointed to eleven year old Rory standing below them in the yard._

"_Go away RORY. I told you I can't hang with you. You are only in sixth grade. I am in eighth. I'll beat you up if you don't leave me alone." Tristan shot down at her._

"_FINE" Rory yelled as her eyes began to water. She ran back inside to her mother sewing in the living room. "Momma why won't he be my friend anymore?"_

"_Oh sweetheart, give it time. He is trying to look cool in front of his friends." Lorelai comforted as she pulled Rory into her lap. "How about you call Paris and Lane so they can join us for dinner."_

"_Ok momma, I love you." Rory wiped her eyes as she walked off in search of the cordless phone._

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
**__**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
**__**You never did, you never did**_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Thirteen year old Rory sat in a circle at Tristan's fifteenth birthday party. It was everyone's first boy/girl party and they were playing the classic game of Truth and Dare. Paris had just dared Rory to run into the snow without shoes, which she did without thinking twice. When she returned inside she looked at Tristan. "Truth or dare Tristan."_

"_Dare"_

"_I dare you to kiss any girl here."_

"_So I can kiss you?"_

"_I said any girl didn't I." Just as he crawled over to her to kiss her she giggled and ran off into the kitchen. Tristan sat there with a smile knowing there was no way she would let him kiss her._

_**Take me back to when our world was one block wide  
**__**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
**__**Just two kids, you and I  
**__**oh my my my my **_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Tristan was now seventeen, almost eighteen, and senior at Stars Hollow High School and he was at Rory's sixteenth birthday. He had recently realized what a beautiful young lady she had become. He knew he was falling for his childhood best friend, and he prepared a special surprise for her that evening after everyone was to be home._

_Lorelai placed the huge mocha chocolate cake in front of Rory with sixteen candles lit. Everyone began singing "Happy Birthday" and Rory was thinking about what to wish for. She caught Tristan's eye, and he winked. She knew exactly what she was going to wish for as she blew out her candles all in one breath._

_Later that evening after everyone but Tristan and his parents had left, Tristan dragged Rory outside and up the rarely used tree house. He began his speech he had prepared. "Rory, Mary, I know we've been friends forever, and I have something important to tell you."_

_Rory looked up into his eyes hoping whatever it was he had to say was good. "Go on Tris."_

_All of the sudden Tristan couldn't think of what he had prepared so he just jumped the gun, leaned towards her and whispered, "Mary, I love you" before crashing his lips into hers passionately._

_After a few minutes Rory pulled back and with a smile whispered, "I love you too….I have for a long time" before returning to their passionate kisses._

_From inside the house, the four parents stopped their cleaning to look at the two declaring their love for each other."I told you all," Michael smiled. Lorelai and Carol rolled their eyes and smiled at the happy young couple._

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
**__**I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
**__**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
**__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
**__**They never believed we'd really fall in love  
**__**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
**__**And said oh my my my... **_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_It was the summer between Rory's sophomore and junior year of high school and Tristan's senior year of high school and freshman year of Yale. The two were driving through the back woods outside of the campsite they were spending the week at with Rory's parents. It was two in the morning and they had snuck away from the campsite in order to not wake up Lorelai and Luke with their chatting and laughter. Tristan had decided to take a joy ride through an old beat up trail in his new pick-up he had gotten for graduation. They were driving through empty creek beds and having the time of their life. They both knew the next two years were going to be hard, but deep down they knew it would work out, as long as they had each other._

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
**__**Two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me **_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Tristan had come home from Yale during his sophomore year to visit his girlfriend of two years for her eighteenth birthday. He was so excited to see his Mary, but he was also extremely nervous about his present to her. He wanted to surprise her that Friday, so he waited in his truck outside of the high school while she finished up at the paper. When she walked out of the school and saw him in his truck, he knew something was very very wrong._

"_Tristan, what are you doing her." Rory spat at him._

"_I came home for your birthday Mary, I wanted to surprise you."_

"_Are you sure you aren't here to surprise some slut your with?"_

_Tristan sat there confused as he begged her to let him drive her home so she could inform him about what she was talking about. She got in the car, and they rode in silence back to her house. She jumped out of his truck, slammed the door, and stomped to the porch. Tristan followed her confused._

"_Why would you do that to me Tristan?"_

"_Mary, what are you talking about, baby please tell me." Tristan pleaded._

"_I heard Louise tell Madeline about how Summer and you were all over each other at some party last weekend….Tell me why I'm not good enough for you Tristan." Rory began tearing up._

"_Rory, Mary, baby I didn't do anything wrong. They're lying. Please believe me"_

"_I can't Tristan. They were there. They saw it all." Rory just turned around and slammed the front door in his face before running into her room crying, going numb from the pain caused by what she had heard that day._

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
**__**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight **_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Tristan had no idea what to do, so he just set on her front porch all through the night until she walked out with Lorelai the next morning. Before Rory could say anything at all, he jumped up. "Rory please let me explain."_

_Lorelai told Rory to hear him out and that they would meet up at Luke's._

"_You have five minutes." Rory forced out._

"_It wasn't me at the party. It was Logan. Him and Summer have been all over each other for like three weeks. Louise must have just seen the blonde hair and decided it was me. You know she likes to cause problems. Please believe me baby. I would NEVER do anything to hurt you. I love you more than anything. I've only even been to one party without since I started Yale, and I spent the whole time in an extra room watching some random game on a TV because I missed you so much."_

_Rory looked in his deep blues, and knew he was being sincere and honest. "I guess you did wait all night for me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. I should have known better. So, fight over?"_

"_Fight over. I love you, Mary."_

"_I love you Trissy." Tristan groaned at the old nickname and lowered his head to meet hers in a sweet kiss._

"_Happy birthday, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips_.

_**You stayed outside till the morning light  
**__**Oh my my my my **_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Tristan was in his first year of law school and Rory was in her junior year at Yale. They were spending the weekend in Stars Hollow and Tristan had made big secretive plans. They started the night at the Black, White, and Read Theater chowing down on red vines and popcorn. Tristan then took her to Luke's for some burgers, fries, and pie. _

"_Hey Mary, you want to go for a walk?"_

"_Sure Tris." Rory took his hand and followed him out the dinner with a smile on her face. She had never been so happy in her life. They began walking around the town and ended up in the Gilmore-Danes backyard tree house._

"_Want to go up, you know like old times?" Tristan asked. Rory nodded and they climbed up the ladder into the old tree house. Tristan took an old blanket from the corner and laid it across the floor for them to sit on. He quickly realized this wouldn't work if she was sitting down so he asked her to stand up. Rory looked confused by complied with his request. He stood up with her only to kneel down in front of her. He took her hands and began, "Mary, you were my best friend my whole life, and right here five years ago you became my girlfriend. I love you more than you can imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life as happy as I am with you right now. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

_Rory's smile grew and she screamed, "OH MY GOD YES!!!!!" He slid the beautiful simple diamond ring that had a sapphire on each side of a princess cut diamond on her ring figure, and she knelt down on the floor of the tree house and kissed him passionately._

_**A few years had gone and come around  
**__**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
**__**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
**__**Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
**__**You said I do, and I did too **_

The couple was still holding each other close as the song came to the end. They knew that their love was forever, and that the remainder of the song would be their future.

"I love you, Mrs. Dugrey" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss.

_**Take me home where we met so many years before  
**__**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
**__**After all this time, you and I  
**__**I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
**__**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
**__**In the sky, oh my my my... **_


End file.
